blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 114
is the 114th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Asta yells at Xerx for lounging around, and even reminds the rogue about his impassioned speech from earlier. Asta asks if the rogue wants to win, to which Xerx responds that he does not care about winning, and for Asta to quit taking his anger out on him. The rogue claims to have been awake all night and goes back to sleep. On Team A's side, Rick Cornell informs his teammates that Xerx has fallen asleep. Forte Gris gets angry at the rogue for his arrogance and disrespect towards the Magic Emperor, while Curtis Warren just says that Team B will not win if they do not act. Curtis also says that they will finish this match here and now. On Team B's side, Mimosa Vermillion uses Magic Flower Guidepost to find Team B's locations: two next to their crystal and one in the forest. She notices that two of the mage's mana are increasing and informs Asta that there is an incoming attack coming. Asta thinks about how their attacks are incredibly fast and if he can get the timing and direction of the attack, then he can counterattack. Asta manages to block the attack with his Demon-Dweller Sword, which impresses Mimosa. She looks at the sleeping rogue and then tells Asta that they cannot win like this. She decides that they should forget about Xerx and just work together. While they make their way across the battlefield, she plans to locate the enemies' incoming attacks while Asta defends the crystal. Agreeing with her plan, Asta thinks about how Mimosa's decision making is fast and how she must has overcome all kind of battlefields to get to here. Asta and Mimosa then head out towards Team A's side, all the while protecting their crystal. The watching Magic Knights wonder what they are doing and what had happened to their third teammate. Yuno thinks about how Asta will not be losing in the first round, while Sylph wonders what is going on. Noelle Silva thinks about how this is unexpected for both Asta and Mimosa, while Klaus Lunettes says that both Asta and Mimosa can do this. Rick notices that Asta and Mimosa are coming closer with their crystal and informs his teammates about this and that Team B might have someone that is capable of locating their position. As Asta and Mimosa manage to get close enough to see Team A's crystal, Curtis tells Forte not to panic since Team B's crystal is in shambles while theirs is perfectly fine. Asta and Mimosa take cover, and Mimosa fires her Magic Cannon Flower towards Team A's crystal but Curtis blocks the beam with Rock Fortress. Asta is amazed by Mimosa's spell and asks when she learned that spell, and Mimosa thinks about how she trained to become stronger so that she could fight by Asta's side. Mimosa tells Asta that she will lead the way for their counterattack, and Asta thinks about how Mimosa has become dependable. Curtis informs Forte that they should get close and surround the two, but Forte tells Curtis that Asta can use Anti Magic and that in close combat, its strength is unparalleled. Curtis then comes up with a different plan. Curtis and Forte split up and appear to both be protecting their crystal, which confuses Asta. Mimosa uses her spell and informs Asta that Curtis is the one that has the crystal. Curtis tells Asta to try his strongest spell and prepares for a spell. Mimosa says that Curtis is going to use a powerful spell, to which Asta replies that he will just cut right through it along with the crystal. Mimosa notices that Forte and Rick have surrounded them and are preparing their own powerful spells. She thinks about how her crystal will be destroyed if Team A launches their spells, and how Asta will not be able to cut their spells from all three directions. Asta then rushes forward but is suddenly get caught in a trap and paralyzed. Mimosa is shocked that by this and thinks about how this is what the Royal Knights Exam is. Curtis gives the signal and all three launch their spells towards Team B's crystal. Fights *Team A vs. Team B Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam Magic and Spells used References Navigation fr:Chapitre 114